voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Eye Of the Storm/transcript
Allura: Zarkon! How did he find us? Keith: His commanders must have radioed him from Olkarion. Shiro: We need to wormhole, now! Everyone to your stations. We've got to put some distance between us and Zarkon. This could be the fight of our lives. Hunk: That's sure a lot of fighters. Shiro: Allura, can you evade these fighters? We can't have them following us through the wormhole. Allura: I can try. Shiro: Keith, Lance, let's lay down some covering fire. grunts Pidge: Lance, incoming, 12 o'clock high! Lance: Got it! Hey! Keith: Sorry! Gotta be quick! Lance: How's that for quick? Keith: You... Shiro: Knock it off, you two! Stay in your zones! Lance: Yeah, Keith! Shiro:Keep calling out those fighters, Pidge. Hunk, how are the defenses holding? Hunk: I don't know. Ten percent? Fifteen maybe? Everything's a blur. I've been up too long. I have tired eyes! Shiro: I know we just came off an intense battle, but we've got to stay focused, just until we jump. Keith: And when is that? Coran: They're still too close! We need to gain more speed! Pidge: grunts Allura: I've got an idea! Hold on! Pidge: Allura, what are you doing? Allura: I'm going to use this moon's gravity to gain speed and put some distance between us and Zarkon. ALL: grunting Coran: We're clear to wormhole! Lance: We got away from Zarkon, how come we're still on alert? Shiro: Coran, what's going on? Coran: Oh, no! Teludav lens malfunction! We're about to exit this wormhole a lot sooner than we planned! Lance: Whoa. Where are we? Looks like some sort of iceberg graveyard. Allura: Coran, what's the status? Coran: Checking that now. We didn't make it to our exit point, but we're several galaxies from Zarkon's fleet. Coran: Allura! ALL: Allura! Coran: Oh, no, you look exhausted. You must rest. You've been exerting way too much energy. I'll go check on the main turbine and figure out what's going-- screams Lance: Whoa! Are you all right? Coran: groans I'm fine. Look, I tell you what, I've probably hit a slippery spot on the ground there. Someone please wipe that up there! Allura: You're sweating. You might have a case of the slipperies. Coran: What? No! No, that's an old person virus, and I'm not old. I'm young. Well, young-ish. Lance: What are the slipperies? Allura: It's a common Altean virus that occurs later in life. It's not harmful and usually only lasts a couple of days, but it causes one's body to secrete extremely slick fluid. Pidge: Ew! ?: Gross! Coran: Yes, it is gross, so it's a good thing I don't have it! Allura: Coran, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Coran: I'm not embarrassed because I don't have it! And, now, I'm actually going to leave because I've got to fix the main turbine! screaming Quiznak! screaming Shiro: All right. Since Zarkon has no idea where we are, this is the perfect time to focus on our next step. Maybe we can find that secret group, the Blade of Marmora. Pidge, where are those coordinates? Pidge: groans Wait, hang on. I'm so tired, my brain's not working. Lance: Yeah, neither is mine. Coran: Hello, all. I've checked the engines. Pidge: That was fast. Coran: Well, I slipped right down--groans I mean, hurried down. Anyway, the good news is, the Galra fighter did minimal damage. I flushed the turbine and it's fine. The bad news is, the teludav, or wormholer, as you Earthlings call it, is in bad shape. Several scaultrite lens-stones of the magnifying beam generator are cracked. As you know, the magnifying beam generator uses a crystal to convert Altean energy into usable fuel. That supplies the power needed to wormhole. Well, anyway, I need to remove the cracked lenses and readjust their trajectory temporarily until we can replace them. I'll also need to divert power to make up for the lost energy.Anyway, it's going to take at least a quintant. Hunk: groans Shiro: All right. We'll hide the ship and get some rest while Coran comes up with a work-around. Tomorrow, we'll be sharper and refocused. - Lance: Huh? What the heck do you think you're doing? Keith: Allura said there's a pool. I'm gonna go check it out. What do you think you're doing? Lance: sighs Same thing. Keith: Look, you stay on one side of the pool and I'll stay on the other, and we'll be far, far away from each other. Very... far... away. Keith: Hm? Lance: Uh... sigh - Pidge: I thought you were exhausted. Why are you making cookies? Hunk: Because baking clears my head, Pidge. Okay? I thought you were gonna help Coran with the wormholer. Pidge: One mention of the slipperies and he got all sensitive and kicked me out. I hate not being able to read Altean. What is this stuff? Are you sure you're making food? Hunk: You're gonna try and tell me that these aren't cookies? groans Okay, I might have overcooked them. Wait, where you going? You don't want to wait for the next batch? - Keith: grunting straining It's right, then left. You're off. Lance: You're off! And shoving too hard! Keith: You're not shoving hard enough! Lance: I should be at the pool right now! Keith: Would you stop whining? Huh? Look! Lance: screaming screaming groan Lance: Huh? Keith: grunting Huh? Lance: What the heck? Keith: Stupid Altean pools. - Computer: Welcome to introductory Altean. Pidge: Awesome! I'm finally gonna learn the Altean language! Computer: Level, beginner. Safety, off. Pidge: Safety? That's weird. Computer: Klanmüirl. Pidge: Klan-mural. Computer: beeping Pidge: Hm? Uh, what's that? Computer: growling Klanmüirl. Pidge: Klan-mirl? Computer: beeping Pidge: screaming Computer: roars Pidge: Klanmüirl! Klanmüirl! Computer: beeping Pidge: sighs Huh? Computer: Xznly Squiwl. Pidge: Oh, quiznak. - Shiro: What are you doing here? You should be resting. Allura:I cannot sleep. Zarkon is out there. He's searching for us. Shiro: I know how you feel, but you have to step away for a while. It's what's best for everyone. gasp blaring Allura: We are several galaxies away. How could they find us so soon? - Hunk: Oh, no! My good batch! groans - & Keith gurgling Lance: screaming Keith: groaning - Pidge: grunting Huh? - Allura: Particle barrier up! Coran, are you there? Coran: I'm here! screams Over here! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Allura: Zarkon is back! What's our status? Coran: Wormholing will be a problem. The lenses haven't been readjusted! I don't know if the teludav will generate enough power. Allura: Do everything you can! Lance: They found us again? How is that possible? Is that possible? That doesn't seem possible! Pidge: grunting Allura: Right now, we must figure out a way to get out of here. Keith: Or we can stay and fight. Now's our chance. Form Voltron. Enough running! Allura: It's too dangerous! Shiro: Allura's right. We can't take on Zarkon and his entire fleet. Remember what happened at Zarkon's command center. We wouldn't have escaped if the Blade of Marmora hadn't shut down the shield. Coran: The turbine's up. Still working on the worm--screams screams Uh, guys, I think I'm realizing now that I do, in fact, have a case of the slipperies. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Pidge. I may need your help, after all. Pidge: I'm coming down. Shiro: Let's clear a path. Keith: Lance, there's a fighter advancing on your nine! Lance: Thanks for the heads-up! And you've got one going for the lower barrier. Keith: Good eye! Pidge: What can I do? Coran: Help me divert power. Slide me to that monitor! Wipe my sweat! Pidge: grunting Lance: Okay, buddy, you're mine. What's going on? I lost control of my defense drone! Keith: I got you covered! Uh, I don't got you. Oh, there must be a system failure. Pidge: Nope, that was us! Coran: screaming Pidge: We're diverting power from non-essential systems to get the wormhole generator working. Lance: Shooting bad guys is pretty essential! Hunk: We lost secondary controls! Thermal regulator's offline! Oh, no, there goes the particle barrier! Coran: Okay, try it! We should be able to make one very small jump... I hope. Pidge: Is it gonna hold? Coran: I guess we're about to find out. Shiro: The wormhole's open! Coran: Oh, no! The lenses are breaking down even more! We'll be out of the wormhole even sooner this time! Shiro: Zarkon keeps finding us. It's like he knows how to track us down. Maybe he planted some kind of tracking device. Allura: Well, it is nothing on the ship. The Castle would have detected any tracking devices. Shiro: Until we figure out exactly how he's doing it, we should assume that he could show up at any minute. So, stay alert. Hunk: snoring Oh, man! Oh, what's going on? What are you guys doing? What are you looking at? Keith: You woke yourself up snoring. Hunk: My bad. Shiro: Coran, what's our status? Any good news? Coran: Actually, there is a bit of good news. I'm finally getting used to these slipperies. My mucus glands are working at an incredible rate! Shiro: Any good news about the teludav? Coran: I'm afraid not. The last jump overloaded the lens-stones. Now, even more of them are broken. I'm going to try some readjustments to change the beam trajectory. Until then, wormholing away will be impossible. Pidge: Hey, there's a giant metallic storm ahead of us. I think we can hide in the eye of the storm. It should give off enough interference so we can't be tracked. Shiro: It's worth a shot. Allura: Brilliant, Pidge. We're essentially invisible to any radar, radio waves, universal scans, or any other known technology. blaring Allura: gasps No! - Zarkon: Send in the fighters, flush them out. When they are within range, I will take control of the Black Lion. - Pidge: Okay, I don't know how he found us, but it definitely wasn't with normal instruments. Allura: It's me. It's been me all along. That's how they found us on planet Arus. groans Shiro: It doesn't matter, Princess. We're in this together. We're gonna get out together. Hunk: Uh, how? We're trapped. Shiro: We need to form Voltron and go through the storm. Lance: The storm? What are you, nuts? Hunk: Yeah! stammering What do you mean? Yeah, why would we do that? Shiro: It's risky, I know, but it's our only chance. We have to go through the storm, then lure Zarkon's ship away, giving Allura some time to get into open space. Allura: Then, what? Shiro: Then, we wormhole away. Coran, remember how you said getting this Castle to wormhole is impossible? Well, I need you to do the impossible. Shiro: Form Voltron! Voltron sequence Shiro: Team, let's draw those fighters out! Keith: I think it's working! They're following us! Allura: How's it coming, Coran? Coran: In order for this to work, each remaining lens-stone will need to take the equivalent of five beams! There's no way it can hold that kind of power! The whole thing will explode! Haggar: We've lost them in the storm! Zarkon: They won't be in there long. Keith: They can't follow us in this storm! It's tearing them apart! Hunk: The debris! It's gonna tear us apart if we don't do something! Shiro: Pidge, we're gonna need that shield! Pidge: On it! Shiro: And, Keith, the sword! Keith: Yes, sir! Shiro: Legs, I need everything you got! Hunk: Roger! Engaging lower thrusters! Lance: I'm right there with ya! Zarkon: Get me closer to the Black Lion. Haggar: Sire, we have the Princess trapped. We can finish her now! Zarkon: The Black Lion is all that matters! Allura: Coran, here we go! Hunk: It worked! They escaped! ALL: yelling Keith: What's going on? Hunk: My lion! Shiro: groaning Zarkon... Zarkon's taking control of the Black Lion again! Fall back! groaning Haggar: screaming Zarkon: screams Allura: Paladins, now's your chance! Get out of there! Shiro: I forgot how intense Zarkon's connection to the Black Lion is. We have to keep our distance, or risk losing Voltron. Let's disband and get back to the Castle. Zarkon: growls Attack that Castle with everything we've got! Capture Voltron! Keith: Why haven't we wormholed yet? Coran: Because we can't! We're missing several scaultrite lens-stones! They've shattered! Gone! Don't exist! Sloven-day-ho! That's Altean for "gone". Pidge: Wait, did you say "scaultrite"? I've seen that somewhere before. I think Hunk was making some terrible cookies from that stuff! Hunk: growls Coran: Unbelievable! These cookies do have trace elements of scaultrite. Shiro: Could they work? Coran: They might be able to hold for one jump, but we'd still need several people actually physically holding them. And, if the trajectories were calculated just so... Shiro: grunting Keith: grunting Lance: grunting Pidge: grunting Hunk: It just warms my heart that people are enjoying my cookies. Coran: Okay, there. Now, nobody move if you want to live. Lance: I think I moved! I think I moved! Coran: Well, then move back to where you think you were! Okay, now, I'm going to monitor the beam from out there. Hunk: Wait, Coran! How dangerous is this? Coran: Honestly, this is the most dangerous thing I've ever seen, or heard of, but since we're probably going to die anyway, what the heck, let's give it a shot! Good luck, gentlemen and gentlelady. It's been a pleasure. Don't touch the lasers! Hunk: Uh... Coran: They're in position! Lance: We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! Pidge: Hold tight, Lance! Lance: screaming Hm? Coran: It's not working! Allura: Coran, what's happening? Zarkon's right on top of us! Coran: The stones aren't reflecting properly! I need something to shine them up! Oh Wait a second. I think I've got it. Hit the wormhole in ten ticks! Allura: Ten... Shiro: What's happening? Allura: ...nine... Coran: No one move! I've got to shine these stones! Good thing I've got a case of the slipperies! Allura: ...six... five... ...four... three... two... Coran: Huh? Allura: ...one! ALL: screaming Coran: grunting yelling ALL: screaming Allura: Great work, team! We made it! Huh? ALL: groaning Lance: yelps - Haggar: We were close, sire, but it appears they were able to make a full jump. Zarkon: There is no place in this universe beyond my vision's reach. Time is on my side. Set a course for Voltron. Category:Transcripts